Study Date, Study Fate
by MasterSqueakToy
Summary: Rei's had feelings for Usagi for a while now, but it wasn't until after their fight with Sailor Galaxia that she came to terms with them. Everyone knows that Usagi is destined to be with Mamoru, but Rei isn't sure how long she continue to bottle up her feelings. One-Shot. ReixUsagi. Please Review xoxo


**Study Date, Study Fate  
**

_One-Shot_

* * *

Rei remained quiet as she watched Usagi try to figure out the answer to the problem on her math homework. It was a little strange but today it was only her and Usagi studying. Ami was currently out of the country visiting potential colleges and Makoto claimed that she had a date with an upperclassman. Rei wasn't entirely sure what Minako's excuse was for not attending the study session...but it was certainly different being alone with the blonde. Usagi stared hopelessly at the problem, wishing that it would solve itself, while Rei found it difficult to take her eyes off of the other. However her eyes suddenly caught sight of Usagi's pink heart ring that Mamoru had given her, and returned her gaze to her own assignment.

"Hey Rei, do you think we'll ever get to fight crime again?" Usagi suddenly asked, catching the girl off guard. "Huh?" Rei asked, so Usagi repeated herself. "Do you think we'll ever get to fight crime again? It's so weird that everything's been peaceful. But that's a good thing, I'm being silly. Haha, ignore me."

After defeating Galaxia, Rei supposed that everything had become eerily quiet. Life was simple and they were able to become normal girls...however fighting their enemies was what strengthened them as friends. It was what made her and Usagi grow closer, however Rei was sure that whatever was between them...was only friendship. Usagi was madly in love with Mamoru, however she was curious. It was a curiosity that refused to leave her during that final moment after her star seed was snatched away from her. Rei was often haunted by that moment when she faded away in Eternal Sailor Moon's arms. She never felt so warm being held by Usagi. Ever since that moment, she had wanted to tell her how she felt...

"I wonder if Chibiusa will come back," Usagi suddenly wondered aloud, which reminded Rei of the painful truth. When it came to her and Usagi...destiny wasn't on her side.

"Usagi, you're distracting yourself," Rei scolded, causing the blonde to roll her eyes before looking back down at the problem. "Ahh, I can't do this," Usagi loudly complained. "Homework and I are in a very unhappy relationship!"

"Then break up with him," Rei teased, although she wanted to say that about Mamoru, but knew that Usagi would surely be offended. A little statement like that could destroy their friendship!

"Rei...what's wrong?" Usagi suddenly asked.

Rei tensed up a bit and swiftly looked over towards the blonde, who had genuine look of concern present in her eyes. "Oh nothing!" Rei lied with a laugh before looking back down at her homework. "Did something happen?" Usagi asked. Rei shook her head as she continued to force herself to smile. "Usagi, what problem are you stuck on."

"Are you having boy problems?" Usagi asked.

"Um...sort of," Rei voiced, but made sure not to give Usagi any eye contact. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, as she was afraid that her friend would notice her trembling hands. When Usagi scooted closer to her, Rei quickly asked, "Where's Luna?"

"I think she's sleeping," Usagi answered as she glanced over her shoulder, surprised that she didn't see the black furred feline. "Luna doesn't want to admit it, but she slacks off just as much as the rest of us," the girl giggled. God, Usagi's giggle was cute. Rei felt as though she was being tortured. Then suddenly, Usagi placed her hand upon her forehead...and Rei felt her entire body feel hot.

"Oh no, you have a fever!" Usagi exclaimed.

"No-no, I don't!" Rei protested.

"But your face is so hot!"

"You're distracting yourself from your homework!" Rei snapped, "God Usagi, if you keep this up, you'll never pass highschool! It's a wonder that Mamoru even likes someone as absent-minded as you!"

Usagi slowly removed her hand from Rei's face and bit her bottom lip and glanced away. "You're so mean, Rei...you're very mean," she whimpered and moved to pick up her text book. Rei wanted to take the words back, but her pride was in the way. It was _often_ in the way of everything. She felt as if the person who sabotaged her from being with Usagi the most...was herself.

She was Sailor Mars, she had faced terrifying opponents in the past! She had experienced death on several occasions! She had seen far more scarier things! Why was she so terrified of Usagi?!

Before Usagi could dart out of the room, Rei immediately grabbed onto her wrist. The blonde looked back her. Her eyes were filled with tears, however there was also a hint of irritation. Rei was sure she had offended the other girl. "Rei-chan, just because you're jealous of me, doesn't mean you have to bea jerk!" she snapped.

"I'm not jealous of you," Rei huffed as she stood to her feet.

"It's because you can't get a boyfriend! You're mad that Mamoru likes me and-" Usagi was suddenly cut off by Rei pressing her lips to hers. Usagi wasn't sure what to do, she was shocked and stood there for a moment. Rei didn't care and continued to kiss her and pulled the other girl closer to her. Slowly the blonde returned the kiss and Rei's heart fluttered within her chest. She lightly nipped at the other girl's lip and slowly urged her to sit on the floor. Their kisses suddenly intensified and Rei felt herself starting to lose control. She leaned Usagi back until she was laying on the floor, and Rei was there on top of her. She felt hands slip around her. So Rei moved her thigh between the other girl's legs hoping to stimulate her. A light blissful sound broke from Usagi's lips, which was soon choked off by more kisses.

After a moment, Rei broke from the kiss and whispered against Usagi's lips, "I'm not jealous of _you_, I'm jealous of him." Hesitantly Usagi leaned up and gently kissed the other girl's lips. "But Rei-chan...Mamo-chan...he's my...he's my future king."

"We're not in the future yet," Rei chuckled as she gently stroked the other girl's face. "Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you," Usagi lightly laughed before whispering, "But we have to be quiet. If Luna catches us, then both of us will be in trouble!"

"We could always lie and say that we were temporarily bewitched by a new enemy," Rei teased only to be kissed once again by Usagi. The kiss was very brief. This time when their lips separated, Usagi whispered, "Then I'm ready. Let's live in the moment."

"I would love that," Rei smiled before kissing the girl once more, not even caring about the unfinished homework that was left on the little coffee table.

* * *

**OoC: **Only a one-shot, but I'm definitely getting together some good ideas for a few longer SM stories. Maybe one with a villain and a few chapters or so. :3 I just have a feeling it's going to be a lot of love triangles and angst. Anywho, I hope you enjoy! Please review~


End file.
